The world of the mobs
by yukilowfaw
Summary: One day a girl named yuki is stuck in a world of blocks but will she find a way out will she find love and or will she make it out this is a 18 and up story and pm your OC's or just leave them in the reviews Monsters or humans OC's required and all
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Hello guys this is my first story so please don't hate it but so if you want your character in the story please pm me with this example**

**name: Yuki  
>age:19<strong>

**clothes: black skirt/green hoodie with black sneakers**

**hair style/color: pony tail/red with purple tips**

**what your like: shy really nice afraid most the times**

**oc x oc (optional) : no one**

* * *

><p>one day Yuki was walking home with friends named Chazz Amanda and Chris as they were walking Chris said "hey Yuki you wanna go out" with a smirk. Yuki replied "only if i die first".<p>

Chris Chazz Amanda and Yuki laughed. Chris ran ahead and ran into his house without saying good-bye to his friends. Amanda then turned around and said" he's probably in a rush to play his stupid game but any who see ya guys tomorrow". Amanda then ran to her house across the street with Chazz. as Yuki was walking home when it started to get cold out Yuki then began to hug herself trying to get warm then it began to raid a little bit then got harder each time Yuki then threw up her hood as she was walking she stepped in a puddle and sank into it she then found herself falling from the sky she started screaming intel she hit the ocean water

she then went unconscious after a few minutes she woken up and started coughing she seen her clothes were on the railing to the side of her bed that lead to downstairs the place looked old and abandoned it had webs on the bookshelves she got up and put on her clothes she then walked down stairs slowly observing the downstairs everything looked old and dusty from the lights to the rugs she then heard noise from the kitchen she then slowly walk towards the noise as she entered the kitchen she seen nothing when she was about to turn around she was grabbed her mouth was covered and who ever was holding her and a strong grip on her she tried to fight it but then a voice of a man said "be quite or they will hear you" he then pointed to the outside window were what looked like a zombie with no eyes the man then told her " if i let you go will you promise not to scream" Yuki then nodded her head yes and the man let her go Yuki turned around to see a man wearing ripped jeans with a black hoodie with a sword on his back Yuki turned around to see if the zombie was still there but it seemed to have left Yuki asked the man" how did i get here" the man then replied" you must have fallen thru the puddle like the one i did" Yuki then asked" how do i get back home" the man just standed there with no words he looked down trying to say a word but looked away and told Yuki"there is no way out i don't even know if there is ive been here for probably 3 years" Yuki then ran out the house trying to find a way to get back home she then heard a moan from behind her she turned around and seen a zombie about to lunge at her she ran to the side dodging zombies left and right she was then shot in the leg by an arrow she looked up and seen a skeleton she crawled away under a small hole in a wall the zombies tried to reach for her but she went deeper intel she was back to the end of the wall Yuki curled up and started crying she was afraid that she would die here she

then heard a crack and it got louder she then fell thru the floor into a cave it was massive she looked around and heard noises from above she looked up and seen giant spiders crawling down to her she was then grabbed by someone who ever grabbed her was running she thought it was the man who found her but as she looked up she seen purple eyes the man had his face covered by his jacket as he was running he said" hold on tight" the man was running towards the wall then teleported with her to the surface the man then let her go and said "my name is Andy whats yours lady?" Yuki then said shyly" my name is yu...Yuki" Andy then looked at her leg and told her"this may hurt but it will help" he then pulled out the arrow and wrapped it with a piece of cloth he had in his pocket Yuki then fell to the ground and started to cry andy then bent down and said"dont cry im not gonna hurt you or anything like that im just trying to help" Yuki replied saying" i just want to go home and out from this place" andy then looked at her confused but then told her "your one of those people who fell from the sky im guessing right?"

Yuki nodded her head and she limped andy picked her up and carry her"need a hand there?" Yuki looked at his face and blushed a little and replied "sure" as Andy carried her she looked around and wondered in her head "i need to find a way home but how" Yuki went off into her head trying to find an answer to her puzzle then she had light in her eyes she snapped out of her daydream and she was out of the cave andy then setted Yuki against a tree "stay put intel i find food ill be back and if something happens use this" Andy then gave Yuki a sharp stick it looked like it could at least harm someone or something but not kill in one go it looked like it would take a few stabs so Yuki sat there and figured out how to stab a certain way Andy was walking off looking around

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: hello once again guys this is my first chapter please pm or leave in the comments of what you think i promise that it will get better just no hateful comments only comments that are not rude if it sucks tell me what i could do better but remember if you want to be in the story pm me your OC or leave it in the comment and if you do ill give you a shout out for leaving a oc for the story in my next authors note so that's it hope you enjoy ill be posting probably everyday or if i don't i promise 1 chapter every week so tell your friends or fans that like your story's to check this one out see ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: thank you IAmNoface for giving me tips so nowas a reward for helping me you will be a person in my story you may have not send me a OC but if you want to you can if you don't care what you look like that's ok but however you were such a great help I will try to follow your advice so thanks again for all the help you sent me and we now have a new type of OC you can now have your OC as a mob example:**

**name:Andy**

**age:20**

**monster type: enderman**

**Hair style/color: short dark hair **

**mood: nice,protective,angry at some times**

**OC x OC (or crush): Yuki**

**Btw for now on the chapters well get a bit graphic so if you don't like that stuff then i recommend you stop reading and remember this story is for 18 and up and i wont put your OC intell you allow me to do so**

* * *

><p>As Andy walked off Yuki just sat there and did nothing but mess around with the sharp stick it started to get dark outside she got up and held the sharp stick closer to her she kept her eyes peeled for any monsters. No sound was heard just leafs falling from the trees and animals walking around she then heard a crack noise like someone stepped on a branch Yuki started to get scared she felt like she was being watched then she was shot by a dart she looked at it and took it out of her torso and examined it she felt tired and weak she fell to the ground and seen a figure walking to her she then closed her eyes and sleep<p>

**Andy's pov**

Andy walked around looking for food he kept walking around looking at tree's for apples he seen to apples on the hill he then teleported to them and picked them from the leaves he teleported back down the hill and began walking back he then heard bones raddling and a couple moans he turned around to see four zombies and 3 skeletons. One of the skeletons shot an arrow at him he teleported and slammed a zombie to the ground then teleported again he threw a skeleton into another skeleton and threw a cobblestone block at them and slapped the rest of the remaining monsters to a tree and he walked away heading back to Yuki as he finally got back he seen that Yuki was missing he then yelled." YUKI WHERE ARE YOU" he looked around and yelled once more "Yuki if you think this is funny its not" he started teleporting to trees and yelled once again "Yuki where are you! He then fell to the ground and looks at the drag marks he then got up quick and followed them

**Yuki's pov**

Yuki began to open her eyes she felt a sharp pain in her torso and then she realized she couldn't move her hands they were tied and she was being dragged down the stairs as she tried to break free whoever was dragging her kicked Yuki in her back and then said. "Shut it" as Yuki looked around she was dragged into a room and the door shut. Yuki was then chained to the middle of the room the chains connected to the ceiling and the man said. "ill be back in a few minutes" and then slammed the door shut. Yuki looked around the room and seen there was blood on the walls and floor and the door was made of steel she looked to her left and seen what seem to be torture tools. Yuki then tried to tug the chains to break them but it wouldn't work. Yuki started to feel herself breaking down she started panicking she then screamed "Help me please someone help me!" as she said that the man came into the room and grabbed her by the neck. "Scream again and I will kill you understand?" the man then let her go and walked over to the torture tools and started humming Yuki then asked the man in a afraid voice "what are you going to do to me" the man turned around laughing and answered her question by telling her "i might kill you I might rape you I might keep you here for your whole life depends on how you act" then the man grabbed one of the torture items and asked Yuki "who are you whats your name and how did you get into my forest and who do you work for" Yuki then replied once again in a afraid voice. "Im Yuki I don't work for anyone nor will I ever and I was just traveling and stopped at the tree" the man looked at her and yelled "LIAR" the man the grabbed a sharp tool and cut her right arm. Yuki let a small painful the man yelled "Who do you work for tell me or it gets worse" Yuki then yelled back saying "i don't work for anyone im telling the truth you asshole" the man called her a liar once more and then he put down the tool and looked at her

* * *

><p><strong>THIS PART IS GRAPHIC PLEASE SKIP ITS SORTA LIKE A LEMON BUT NOT FULL JUST A TINY BIT ONLY SKIP IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMONS<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuki then looked at the man and asked "what are you doing" the man quickly replied "This" the man grabbed her hoodie and took it off her revealing her aqua blue bra Yuki then yelled "Please stop i don't work for anyone i swear please just stop" the man looked at her boobs that were covered by her bra and then the man said "you better tell me the truth or this gets worse for you" Yuki started crying and said "I swear i don't work for anyone im just traveling by myself you fucking asshole" the man then went behind her and went from her bra strap to her skirt and put his hand on her butt Yuki then thought "is this how Im going to lose my virginity to a rapist" the man said "then who's the guy you were with. your boyfriend?" Yuki then replied in a low voice "that's Andy he's not my boyfriend I just met him randomly" the man knew she was telling the truth but went on to feeling under her skirt. Yuki tried to move away from him but the man pulled her the man then pulled down her skirt and looked at her panties the man then walked in front of her and said "you still haven't told me who your working for all i could know is your working for him" Yuki said in a angry tone "im not working for him im not working for anyone your just trying to rape me" the man then clapped and said "correct" the man then unzipped his pants and told her "now your going to be a good girl and put this in your mouth" the man put his member to Yuki's mouth. Yuki tried to keep her mouth shut but the man shoved it in her mouth and made her move her head back and forward<p>

**Andy's pov**

Andy followed a trail to the dead end where there was a iron door he teleported thru the door and walked down the steps he then heard a scream and ran quickly it and try to unlock the door Andy punched the door and kept punching it intel he put a dent in it he kept hitting the door as he open the door he seen Yuki the man took out his member and cummed on her face Andy felt rage in his mind he was thinking "this man raped her im going to kill him i promised myself i wouldn't let her get into trouble now im going to end this dude" Andy then threw the man to the wall and grabbed a knife and stabbed the man then Andy felt so much rage that he twisted the mans neck and kept punching him he then heard Yuki yell "He's dead" Andy then stopped and helped Yuki out of the chains Andy seen her bra and panties and how her boobs were not that big but not that small he then turned away blushing and said "ill let you do your thing"

* * *

><p><strong>ITS DONE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's pov<strong>

Yuki cleaned her face and put on her clothes while she was doing that she thought "I cant believe he came to save me" but then she remember what the man did to her and felt sick like she wanted to puke she got done putting her clothes on and then walked out the room and up the stairs Andy followed her and said "I will never leave you by yourself again I will keep you safe forever" Yuki then felt herself feeling happy and like there's someone that actually cares about her but Yuki kept walking Intel she got out side she looked at the sky and yawned Andy then grabbed her and put her on his back and said "take a rest ill carry you for now" Yuki smiled and fell asleep on his back feeling safe and warm

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: well guys this is chapter two i hope you enjoyed and remember i will probably write another chapter tomorrow so keep your eye out and i would like to say thank you and once again thanks to IAmNoface for helping me you were a great help for now guys just leave your OC Human or Monster in the reviews or Pm me it see ya!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hello guys I will have a poll probably around chapter five and please write your OC's in the reviews or Pm me them for now on to the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Andy's pov<strong>

Andy was walking he then made sure that Yuki was not having nightmares or making sure that she stayed warm he then teleported to the hill and looked around as he did he seen a kingdom he teleported down the hill and quickly walked towards the gates he seen guards guarding the gates. Then the guards told him to stop where he was. Andy looked around and seen one of the guards looking down like he knew what was going to happen next he then felt Yuki get pulled off his back and his hands got changed the guards poked his back with a sharp sword Andy looked at the other guards that were carrying Yuki away to a different path Andy then walked down the stairs and was force into the nearest cell then a guard came up to him and said "ill make sure your friend is ok just try to act normal and ill get you out of here" Andy nodded and asked "why were we separated" the king he abuses the women that are within the city and if there travelers with a woman he will ether make them a sex slave or rape them then kill them" Andy then asked another question saying "what about the ones in the city?" The guard looked around then said "they go for a daily "check up" but there really getting raped"

**Yuki's pov**

as Yuki went to to tap Andy's back but she didn't feel Andy and she was stuck from moving her hands she opened her hands were chained then she started to panic because she had this happen yesterday she tried to break the chains the she heard someone say "its no use its chains made of iron" as Yuki lifted her head she seen a man with a crown and a red cape with fancy clothes on Yuki asked "you must be the king then. Why did you bring me here and where is Andy" the king chuckled in laughter then replied with a smirk "your friend is in a different dungeon on the other side of the kingdom he wouldn't be able to get to you with out getting caught and you wont be able to get to him" Yuki felt anger in side and tried to grab him but the chains held her back then the king laughed and said "your a pretty one but such filled with anger" Yuki then yelled "as soon as i get out of these chains im going to kill you" the king walked away and Yuki was just to stand there with no freedom of moving or laying down

**Andy's pov**

Andy looked if the guard that was going to help him was around he looked around for a few minutes then spotted him Andy grabbed a piece of glass shard and shined it on a wall The young man nodded and walked out of the dungeon and Andy sat down and focused on teleporting to Yuki he then closed his eyes and let out a breath of air and then teleported he then opened his eyes to find himself in Yuki's cell chained up Andy quickly quickly grabbed a hatchet and went to chop the chain

**Yuki's pov**

as Yuki stood there feeling hopeless she felt one of the chains lose and a loud "cling" noise she looked behind her and seen Andy there Andy grabbed her and gave her the hatchet and said "no time to explain just follow me and kill any guard thats coming after us" Yuki quickly got up and followed Andy holding the hatchet close to her Yuki was running towards the gate with Andy and then seen it was about to close Andy Yelled "Yuki i hope we see each other again were not going to make it im sorry" Andy then grabbed Yuki and threw her to the other side of the gate Yuki got up quick and looked back at Andy he was fighting off guards then as Yuki was standing there she watched Andy get stabbed right in the heart by the king Andy turned around and looked at Yuki in the eyes and yelled "Go now" Andy fell the ground motionless not moving Yuki then ran and kept running intel she heard a loud bang she looked at the kingdom and it was on fire but Yuki kept running intel she was in the heart of the jungle she leaned against the tree and hugged her legs and cried she kept sitting there intel she heard a mans voice saying "everything all right miss?" as Yuki looked up she seen the man was wearing Black short sleeve shirt, a green belt with a golden buckle, grey jeans, black shoes with white sides, and grey scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face with the end of it slung over his shoulder. Yuki also seen a girl behind him she looked like Andy but did't have the white face as he did she looked like an enderman but just female version. Yuki just sat there crying and hugging her legs then the man said "my name is Arthor and thats ynde she dont speak english language but she speaks ender tongue" Yuki sat there then said "im Yuki" wiping her tears from her eyes Ynde came up to her and patted her on the back and held out her hand Yuki grabbed her handed and she was pulled up back on her feet then the man said "we have a house if you want to come with us you can" as Yuki looked behind him and seen Ynde grabbing a log from a tree Yuki then asked "what is she doing" Arthor turned around and watched the tree fall and yelled "Come on Ynde your making too much noise you may attract monsters near by" Ynde shrugged her arms and waited for Arthor to walk Arthor then said "just follow us" Arthor walked and Yuki and Ynde followed him then as Yuki was walking she was blinded by a bright light and then she kept walking intel she was out of the jungle and seen a somewhat big house it looked nice and it looked like it could fit a bunch people


	4. Chapter 4

**Arther's pov**

As Arther was making soup he glance's at Yuki that's just sitting there hugging her legs and looking out the window. He finally yells "time for dinner" he then grabbed a bowl of soup and brought it to Yuki and asked "you hungry?" Yuki just sat there and nodded her head no Arther left the bowl of soup on the ledge and walked away and went to find Ynde. as he searched the house it seemed Ynde went outside most likely to get herself in trouble or just going to a small tree. then heard a knock at the door. as Arther opened it he notice it was a familiar face the person then leaped in his house and said "what sup"

"your finally back Jake?" jake replied quickly "yup now who's the girl upstairs?" Arther walked to the couch and sat down on it and then told him "her name is Yuki she had a friend who im guessing got killed in the kingdom other then that we don't have to worry about the kingdom no more because it was on flames when we found her" Jake then asked "is she single?" Arther sighed and replied "i guess so" Jake then ran upstairs while Arther sat on the couch and closed his eyes

**Yuki's pov**

Yuki was just sitting there looking out the window thinking about Andy she then got up and walked to the spare room that they had she closed the door and got changed into a tank top with no pants and layed down on the bed she then put earphones and turned on her mp3 player she then went to a song that was called** (let me be with you**) from a anime called chobits and closed her eyes right about she fell asleep and then had a nightmare she was in a dark place and she had a torch in her hand she walked and went deeper into the cave and seen a body she fell back and the torch went out she grabbed a match and lit it she kept walking intel she got stabbed in the lower torso by a sword she looked down and fell to the ground she then turned around and it was Andy Yuki then woke up quickly and thought to herself "why would I have a dream like that" Yuki went back to sleep and rested intel morning

she started to wake up and felt something she removed her blanket and seen a person looking at her panties and then she screamed Arther ran thru the door and yelled "wha..." Arther didn't say the rest of the sentence as he glanced at Jake and dragged him out the room and said "sorry Yuki jake didn't mean it" and threw him down the stair's Yuki got up and went to her spot back to looking out the window Arther then came upstairs and said "listen I know you miss your friend but for now we need to look ahead to the future if we want to live" Yuki sat there and thought she seen Andy by a tree but thought her eyes were just playing tricks on her. Yuki then pulled out a sharp stick that Andy gave to her from her bag that use to have school supply's in it and got up and went back to her room and got dressed. Yuki walked out the room grabbed her bag and walked downstairs and walked outside as she walked to the nearest tree and started carving a R.I.P Andy into it but then Yuki hear a hissing sound and seen a green thing and it exploded Yuki fell to the ground and seen multiple Arther's and jake's running towards her and she had a ringing in her ears and she also seen Andy again right behind then but vanished like air Yuki closed her eyes and passed out

**Arther's pov**

Arther picked up Yuki and placed her on his back but as they turned around there were more creepers coming some even blew up the house and then Ynde appeared and hit one of the creepers and ran pass Arther tapping his shoulder Arther followed Ynde with Jake behind him they ran intel Arther turned around and seen no creepers but they kept running intel they got out the forest and seen a small village and they walked to it but notice it was wrecked and no one was there Jake then asked "remember this place" Arther started having flash backs of a group of people destroyed the houses and killed all the villagers Arther then replied "it will have to make do lets just get into the house that wast destroyed over there as they walked they seen a corpse of a villager and they kept walking to the house as they entered there was no one there and no dead people in there as they walked in Arther put Yuki down on the bed and covered her with the blanket and sat on the couch and said "well guys looks like we are going to need to keep traveling I know that the house was blown up but we need to look ahead it may not be a good thing but its a damn well idea to do Jake then yelled "Do you know how fucking long it took me to build that house it took 4 months back then we were only living in a fucking cave with fucking bats" Arther said "keep your voice down we don't know if anyone is around this village lets just take a rest and we will think of something we are all tired from fucking running" Arther setted up places for them to rest but arther sat on a chair next to Yuki and seen if she was hurt as he checked she seemed fine no blood or cuts he even lifted her shirt to see if anything was injured he felt her heart beat and it was normal Jake then said "Pervert lifting a girls shirt" Arther said "im just checking if she's hurt so chill the fuck out" he grabbed bandages and wrapped a small cut she had. and sat there and closed his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>hello guys jake was one of my brother's OC's the reason I made it like this is because I felt like Arther and Ynde needed another person with them so I added jake so guys please keep telling your friends about this and tell them to make a OC because I don't want to do all the work for making characters and im going to hold a poll for Yuki's new outfit right after this really but so please make OC's and please get people to read this thank you once again!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors**** note: Hello guys i really need you guys to do the poll i posted :) i wish you guys will stay for this story and get your freinds to read it and i beg anyone to make a OC please im just bored to sit there and make OC's other then that i will be adding my own OC's again and dont judge this is my first story but it is improving**

* * *

><p>As Arther thought to him self he stood up and asked jake "can you get these items" handing him a list of food and stuff. Jake then looked up and said "got it" jake got up and ran outside ran into the forest Arther sat there and looked at Yuki. Arther then lifted up her shirt and took off the old bandages and wrapped new ones around her he then grabbed his sword and cut the end of the bandages and tucked it under the other bandage as he sat back on his chair he seen Yuki get up slowly getting up and out of the bed he then said "you shouldn't rush getting up"<br>"I...Ill be fine"

As she got up she fell to the ground holding her side she lifted up her shirt and looked at the bandages she got back up on the bed and sat on the end of it and looked down and said "im sorry"  
>"For?" Arther replied. "For getting your house destroyed" Arther sat there and chuckled and then put his hand on her shoulder "its fine Yuki it was going to happen sometime hey if you did't run out we might of been dead" Yuki laid back down and covered herself in the blankets Arther looked at her "You might want to ease up on laying on that side it may start to hurt" Yuki just laid there and closed her eyes. Then jake slowly walked into the room and into the kitchen and started cooking some food as he say on the chair he got up and walked over to Jake and helped him with the food as he cooked he put plates on the table and asked Jake "should i put plates out now?"<br>"Sure" jake replied

As Yuki got up and went to the table and sat down holding her side Arther then asked "you sure you want to get up now?" Yuki looked at him and smiled and said "it's not going to kill me if i walk around". Ynde just sat at the end of the table quite like always. Arther then put chicken on the table with other foods like bread, soup, steak and then Arther looked at Yuki and said "need me to feed you" Arther laughed  
>"Thats not funny at all" Yuki said annoyingly<p>

Arther then put two pieces of bread with a chicken stick and steak Yuki grabbed the bread and started to eat it as they were eating Yuki asked jake "Why did you make all of this?"  
>"Im the cook around here so i just do so"<p>

As Yuki and the others ate Yuki got up and walked outside and looked around she sat down on the step and put on her head phones and listen to her music she sat there and looked around once more and closed her eyes laying back on the steps she then felt a hand on her head she looked up and it was arther she took off her head sets and asked

"What are you doing"  
>"Messing around with you and i need you go to go west to a place where you can find a part to something we need we will wait here for you" Replied Arther<p>

Arther then gave Yuki a paper and map and walked back inside. Yuki got up and started walking West where it said to go on the map she walked and listen too music she traveled thru a long Desert that felt went on forever she stopped by a small pool of water and took out a glass and filled it with with water and closed the lid to the water bottle she kept walking taking a Drink here and there she then stopped facing the giant ocean Yuki pulled out the sharp stick and put it into the ground she then took off her shirt and skirt and left it on the stick and dived into the water swimming she paced herself swimming she then felt the water freeze and seen ice here and there she kept swimming intell she was stopped by the ocean being iced she climbed on the ice and slowly walked her shoes felt like they were filled with water but she ignored it she thought out loud and said "i wish i didnt get rid of my shirt and skirt" she kept walking into the snowy forest the snow landed in her hair sticking the snow got harder and the wind blew colder she kept walking intell the snow was up to her knees she fell to the ground buryed in the snow closing her eyes intell she felt something start to pull her she passed out and heard the howling of wolfs and then felt something warm

Yuki opened her eyes and got up she looked behind her and she seen a guy naked that was hugging her the guy woked up and said "good morning"  
>"why are you naked and hugging me and ... is that a tail?" Yuki asked<br>"I was trying to keep you warm and its im a wolf i dont wear clothes speaking of which im going to need you to get rid of the bikini or whatever you want to call it"

Yuki's face turned red and said "im afraid i cant do that im not like you"  
>"I know that but you need to so the other wolves dont think your a human and if you dont do what i ask ill forcefully do it for you"<p>

Yuki sighed and started to remove her clothes that were left and put them on the bed and covered herself and said "Happy?"  
>"Thanks for not making me do it forcefully and by the way im not a pervert im not like your people let me show you around and im Saber"<p>

Saber then jumped out of the bed and walked the door Yuki followed him and as Saber walked his tail wagged back and forward as Yuki walked with him she looked around seen wolves laying there the younger ones were playing and what seemed to be elders were sitting there intell Saber stopped and said "this is where you will be bathing other wolves do bath here so you wont be alone over there is where the younger wolves stay and those are the elders they just sit there intell i asked of them to do something"

Yuki walked over to the younger wolves as they played roughly with each other one of the wolves nippled on Yuki's ankle Yuki giggled and started to pet the wolve Saber then asked "would you like to keep him?" Yuki turned around and smiled and nodded her head Saber headed back to the room that she awoken in  
>"This is where you will be sleeping" Saber lefted the room and Yuki sat on the bed She noticed that there was a note on the table with a bracelet Yuki picked up the Bracelet and note and the note read "Hello Yuki if i havent told you yet im Saber welcome to the wolf den and by the way put on this bracelet so the wolves will think your on of them" Yuki put on the bracelet and she felt something thru her body she looked and a mirror and noticed she had a Tail Yuki pulled off the bracelet and the tail went away Yuki was scared for a minute but then put on the bracelet again her tail came back.<p>

Yuki then walked over to the bed and layed on it the Pup Jumped onto Yuki laying on her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hello guys if you made it up this far and i thank to those of you who sent me a OC and im glad to announce that i will be posting a whole bunch of chapters the week before Christmas and yes i will be making a special chapter that has to do with Christmas so i hope you tell your freinds about this story and tell them to send me a OC now i know this story is rated M and there's barely any cursing but hey it depends on how Yuki's mood in but its not just Yuki its all the characters i do want someone to Make a OC that just nonstop curses i just want to see who makes the best Pissed OC so go ahead thats a challenge and there's the Yuki's new clothes Poll and im making another poll :P so keep an eye out <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Aurthors note: Hello guys i have no news so lets get to the story :P**

* * *

><p>Yuki Opened her eyes and seen that the Pup was sleeping between her breast Yuki just laid there and let the pup sleep the pup's ears went up and yawned and opened its eyes Yuki petted the Pup's pup got up and sat next to Yuki. she then heard a knock at the door and at the entrance it was Saber "Good morning Saber"<br>"Good Morning Yuki i bought you something to eat" Saber walked up to Yuki and gaved her cooked bacon Yuki gave some the pup and eat the rest "We need to do something so come with me" Saber grabbed Yuki's hand and walked up the steps out to the cold snowy forest Yuki then felt cold she shivered Saber walked up to her and hugged her to give her warmth Yuki hugged him back and said "what are we doing out here"  
>"We are training you to become one of us go and grab some food for the den ill wait here"<p>

So Yuki did as she was told and went to find food She found a few chicken and killed them and brought them back to Saber she was freezing Saber grabbed the chicken from her and patted her head and walked back into the Den as they were walking down the steps saber threw the raw chicken to the elders the elders then grabbed the chicken and bought one chicken to the young wolves Yuki then seen two wolves mating she quickly looked away thu because she didnt want to see that Yuki walked over to the bathing area and sat in the pool the pup came over and started to do the doggy paddle swimming towards Yuki. She picked up the pup and put him on her head Saber then came over and got into the pool with Yuki "So now that you did some hunting you will need to be taught how to walk like one how to hide like one and just maybe you may get your own pack of wolves"  
>"Dont you mate with anyone?" Yuki replied<br>"what kind of question is that and no i dont"

Yuki sat there and thought "he is pretty hot he has a six pack for crying out loud but he's also a wolf and he eats things raw"  
>"I can hear what your thinking you know" Yuki blushed and Saber slid next to her and grabbed her hand "Do you really like me hmm? Before Yuki could speak Saber kissed her on the lips Yuki's eyes shot wide but then closed them and kissed back there tongues having a war rubbing against each other Saber then stopped and ask "You sure you want to do this?" Yuki nodded yes and they got up and went back to her room<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Attention i decided to do a lemon this is not may what you espected for her to be with but it was my idea so deal with it ;3<br>**

* * *

><p>Yuki dropped to her knees and started to lick Sabers member she then started to suck on it slowly but sped up over time she then heard Saber "You dont need to do this if you dont want to" But Yuki kept going Saber was making groaning noises he then put his hands on the back of Yuki's head and made her pick up the speed Saber started to groan louder Yuki started to stroke his member while sucking on it "Im cumming" yelled Saber.<p>

Yuki then felt a warm thick liquid go into her mouth and down her throat Yuki took his member out of her mouth Saber picked her up and layed her against the bed Saber then grabbed his Member and started to rub it against Yuki's temple "Your a virgin i can tell" Yuki blushed and said "this is gonna hurt me" Saber slowly entered her temple with his member he stopped at the wall of her temple took it out and slammed it back into her Yuki's eyes went Wide and was flinching in Pain "Im sorry i didnt mean for it to be that painful i just wanted to try and make it less painful" blood was coming out of Yuki's temple but Saber started to thrust in and out of her temple Yuki moaned and the pup just layed there sitting watching them Saber then picked up tempo and got faster Yuki was enjoying the pleasure shoot thru her body Saber then flipped her over and kept doing her Yuki Couldnt take it anymore her juices came out of her Saber then smirked and started to ram her Yuki started to moan louder each time he thrusted into her she then heard Saber yell "im coming" Yuki felt a warm liquid once more shoot but this time in her womb Saber took out his member As Yuki thought it was over she felt something trying to enter her ass she looked and it was saber trying to enter the nether region Saber slammed right into her ass Yuki's plessure turned into pain pure pain Saber was going extra fast like he was trying to rush it and thats exacly what he did Yuki sat there in shock as he shot cum all over her body Saber got up and lefted the room the pup the jumped up on Yuki and licked the cum that was on her body Yuki closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note and lemon over: Well guys this chapter was um yeah so if you read this i think you should just skip it ;_; i dont know im just gonna go take a shower and fall asleep its 12:01 so i hope your happy i posted a story for you around 12:01 am so you better enjoy this and another thing is please send more OC'S and More People to this story it would really help now remember week before christmas you better be reading<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's**** Note: Hello guys im sorry for not writing been busy :D other then that Yuki is back in action! and this story has gotten weirder then ever so enjoy it you weirdos **

* * *

><p>Yuki woken up she looked around she got up and out the bed and started to walk around intel she heard someone call her name she turned around and seen it was Saber.<br>"Hey Yuki can you go up the forest and collect some food the wolves are out again trying to collect food as well but anyway at least you wont be the only one out there this time"  
>"Do i have too?" Yuki said while complaining about the work she was assigned by Saber<br>"just do it don't be a baby" Saber teased

Yuki then start walking up the stairs and into the cold she started walking far from the den because she knew where all the pigs were so she checked at the Deep Forest of tasiha (Taz-ze-ah) and went to the heart of the forest she found some pigs and pulled out her bow and arrow she shot one of the pigs but the other one ran off into the forest Yuki pulled out her carving knife and started to collect the pig meat from the pig Yuki didn't like doing this because of the smell but she had too as Yuki put the bloody meat into a bag she tied it to her naked waist and got up she then heard a a noise in the forest her ears went up and heard something shooting at her she jumped into the air and got shot by a web she went flying into a tree. she tried to pull herself out of the tree but couldn't get out. Another web was shot to her She then seen a man come out the bush and walked towards her  
>"Let me go right now"<br>Why should i. I mean come on im a spider for crying out loud"

He started climbing the tree and was in Yuki's face  
>"Why are you Naked?" he asked Wondering<br>"Im with the Wolf den" she said with anger while trying to get out of the web  
>"Wolf den oh so your with wolf boy but any way im gonna still eat you but its rare for me to kill a girl so ima tease you a bit" he said with a smirk on his face he then grabbed her boob and squished it a bit Yuki looked away letting out a exhale here and there "Stop it please" Yuki begged<br>"Nah but i will admit your breast are big" He smirked and continue intel he was knocked off by something "Hey spider boy who you think your groping?" Yuki looked over and it was Saber. "Your the one who left her in my forest pal"  
>"I didn't even know she gone this far so its not my fault for that one" Saber replied<p>

They stopped talking and started fighting as Yuki watched it seem that they were not giving up nether one breaking a sweat but after Yuki watched they seem to be using some magic or something as she watched Saber blasted a green ball out of his mouth and shot it at the spider dude The spider charged towards Saber with sharp teeth as he charged at him, Saber threw him up far away into the forest and walked towards Yuki pulling the webs off her and said "Sorry but you need to be more careful but any who your not harmed at all lets go back into the den forget the rest of the pork hopefully the wolfs got more luck then what you got"

As they walked back They seen someone in front of them it was the spider dude again "Yuki go back to the den and don't look back" as Yuki walked she kept hearing loud explosions and stuff flying she kept running Intel she heard it no more she held her arms together trying to stay warm but the storm got worst She kept walking and walking as she kept walking she couldn't see anything in front of her the snow got deeper every time she walked it was hard to keep walking and felt herself getting weak she kept walking she kept walking it started to turn night and by then the temperature dropped she could feel her for herself she fell into the deep snow and closed her eyes slowly and finally blacked out

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: ok guys you know you missed me writing this shit so deal with it and sorry it was kinda sort but any who please note that we still need OC's and if you could please tell people about my story i know i sound desperate but honestly im not i just want people to feel apart of the story and honestly i want you guys to make an idea for further in the story i will leave something for it like this now you may think im lazy but honestly im just wondering on what you guys would do if you were writing this story i will be only accepting 3 ideas because i would want to write so here's the lay out it would be smething like this<br>Where: Wolf den  
>New Oc?: Saber<br>Bad guy: Spider boy - (has a name will be revealed later)  
>Monsters?: Wolfs<strong>

**So once again thank you guys who have waited for this chapter and the reason i started writing again is because someone me to start writing because i guess he loved this story but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter or whatever you want to call it but enjoy the new year of 2015 and a brand new chapters more often and tell me what should i do my story on next these are what i was thinking **

**A: Sword art online  
>B: Fnaf 2 - someone recommended this<br>C: Corpse party  
>D: Your choice!<strong>


End file.
